Persona: Keystones
by Arcana Compendium
Summary: A whole new story on a rainy island. The universe is being held in place by key factors, but what if someone began to tamper with these factors? OC Heavy.
1. The Velvet Room

**Unknown Time/ Unknown Place**

* * *

"Hello," a long-nosed man said on the other side of the room "Welcome to the Velvet Room a place between mind and matter that only those who have entered into a contract in one way or another may enter. My name is Igor, what are yours?"

"I'm Chris Hailey." one of the boys introduced himself. He was sized between the other two boys that velveteen couch. He had short light brown hair. He spoke in a slight American accent. "But that doesn't matter since this is a dream."

"I'm Kiran Raione." The shortest of the group said. He was brown and had dark short hair but not as short as Chris's hair. He had dark brown eyes.

"I'm Victor Prius." The tallest boy introduced himself. He was large and had messy dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He had a strangely high voice and an accent to match. "Chris dreams aren't this well organised"

"Ring Ring. Hello? Ring Ring. H-Hello? Ring Ring. Hel- You have a bad connection!" Chris said randomly.

"Well, you sure are an 'interesting' bunch," Igor said "but never mind My assistant Sophie and I shall assist you no matter what." Igor gestured to the woman behind him but not looking away with his blood-shot eyes.

"Hello I'm Sophie." Sophie had jet black hair in a pony-tail and her fringe was held up by a golden treble clef hair pin. She wore a blue hat and glasses behind which there were bright golden eyes. She wore a blue dress, gloves and knee high boots with black leggings. She carried a elaborately decorated tomb.

"You've made me so happy my sweet walrus." Chris said waving his arms strangely.

Victor slapped Chris hard in the face.

"Okay, not a dream!" Chris said rubbing his face.

"Victor! Why'd you hit him that hard are you crazy?!" Kiran asked loudly.

"Bitch I might be." Victor responded.

"Quiet." Sophie said and silence filled the room.

The room was covered in a wide variety of blues. It appeared to be a combination between a nightclub, a dojo and a laboratory. The floor was wooden with lights built in on the floors and a mirror ball. Everything was high tech and it was full computer monitors. An array of calm traditional music, club music and digital programs filled the room with a great sounding music. The table Igor was sitting at stuck out like a sore thumb.

"You're all about to go through a great ordeal and go on a long journey." Igor said as the centre of attention re-centred on him. "Now you must leave but you'll be back and next time you'll be here of your own free will."

The three separated and were each surrounded by dark blue swirls of mist.


	2. Well That Escalated Quickly

**8:30 A.M./ King's Hospital School.**

* * *

"Hey Kiran, are you coming to Chapel?" Victor asked running up to Kiran.

"Bitch please, I'm a Hindu!" Kiran said making a pointing gesture at himself with his thumbs "but yeah I'm coming."

"We should make that a T-Shirt." Christ said as they walked outside.

"Did you two have a weird dream about..." Victor started to say.

"The Velvet Room?" Kiran finished at the same time as Chris said "Gettig smacked in the face?"

"Yes and no, I slapped you." Victor said as Kiran face-palmed at Chris.

"Let's talk about this after Chapel." Kiran said.

* * *

**After Chapel **

Chapel proceeded as normal

The mourning announcements were made, hymns were sung and prayers were said. Pretty much a normal mourning in KH.

"I think it means what it seemed, it was warning us about something." Chris mused.

"Yes, but about what?" Victor asked himself, deep in thought.

"Hey, guys what do we have first?" Kate, their friend in the same year asked.

"We'd normally know but since I transferred into your class they made schedule changes." Louise, another friend, asked.

Kate (Milloy) had hair tied back in a pony tail, it was curly and semi-long. She was wearing the normal girls uniform of a blue jumper and a green kilt-like skirt above a shirt with a yellow and navy tie and black shoes. She had a distinct student council badge on.

Louise (Cleriton) wore the same but with a rainbow hairband that had a pink lotus like flower on it. She had long dark brown curly hair. Victor wore the boys uniform (grey pants instead of skirt) with an environmental committee badge.

Chris wore a blue shirt instead of white and had no jumper on.

"English with Ms. Staemor, but firstly did anyone else notice that all of time froze." Victor pointed out.

"I think this is what Igor was talking about!" Kiran said as shadowy arms grabbed the group and dragged them into a dark abyss.

* * *

**Unknown/Unknown**

"Ugh, that was too real to be a dream..." Kiran said trying to get up.

"Dammit!" Victor groaned as he rolled face up.

"Oh God that hurts." Chris said rubbing his back.

They appeared to be in a forest which contained a strange courtyard. There was moss growing between the bricks and grass patches every where, butterflies were fluttering about and two branching paths glowing yellow and purple respectively.

A butterfly landed on each of them, much to Chris's horror causing him to run around and bash into Victor and Kiran distracting them from the blue glow that they were emitting.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow! What the hell Chris!" Victor shouted angrily as he jumped to his feet, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Calming down he sighed and said "I still don't get why butterflies..."

"Because they're creepy," Chris argued "mostly just the scales on the wings though."

"Hmm which way should we go..." Kiran said looking left then right at each path.

"Huh...?" Victor and Chris said in unison as they joined him.

"Let's take the path to the left," Victor suggested "Purple seems more menacing but it might be a trap to trick us into going right."

"It is logical technically." Chris said.

"Meh, I don't really care." Kiran said and they walked on the purple dust trail.

* * *

**Unknown/ _Strange_** **Gate**

"So this is what's in different dimensions?" Victor asked.

"Apparently." Kiran said as they walked up to the gate.

"Oooh! What does this button do?" Chris said as he jabbed at a button on the gate.

Suddenly the entire are was bathed in a bright light. When the light died down it revealed a world made out of cubes that emulated a barren landscape. It had a dark atmosphere and parts of it had pixelated craters and dying trees.

Ominous foamy black and white bubbles had also appeared before the trio. They had blue-green expressionless masks that seemed to be their only facial feature.

"Uh Oh..." Chris said slowly.

-Reach Out To The Truth-

"Chhrrriiiissss!" Kiran shouted as one of bubbles chased Victor and him around.

"Run!" Victor said running as fast as his legs would allow him.

Chris gasped suddenly and started breathing heavily. He then slowly said syllable by syllable "Per... So... Na...!"

"I am Thou and Thou art I. I am Francis, The Detached One. Be a free spirit and bring happiness to those around you, achieve this and gain true inner peace."

Francis wore a waistcoat with black horizontal and vertical lines and white blocks in between. This had two chains of golden spikes coming out of it, one from each side. He had purple skin with red halo like rings around his arms and blue gloves. He wore combat pants with large hexagonal golden anklets and shoes with blades on the ankles. He wore a blue mask with four white diamond marks and a blue orb in his hollow skull that could be seen from the eye sockets. He had white hair and two iron spikes coming out of his head.

One of the bubbles got blasted by a snow storm that Francis shot at it and was stopped in it's tracks.

"Per... So... Na...!" Kiran and Victor said in unison.

"I am Thou and Thou art I. I am Fujin, The Hidden Lord of Wind. Be not chased, Be not traced, Be not seen, Be not heard, Be not found, this is the way of true stealth."

"I am Thou and Thou art I. I am Charon, Phantasmal Medium. Hehehehehehe! Being unnoticed has its advantages, you pick up a few things!"

Fujin was in black ninja-like clothing from head to toe. He had green skin and purple eyes with three blades coming from his head. He had a scroll wrapped around him with various symbols and he held the end of it in his left hand, it glowed red. He wore dark purple pointed shoes. He held a topaz kunai knife in his right hand ready for use.

Fujin twirled his kunai and lifted his scroll up. A red light appeared above one of the bubbles and a swirling vortex of green wind surrounded the bubble. This caused it to fall down.

Charon was covered almost completely in a black robe of darkness, the skin that showed was bone-like and pale. Between his hands floated an orb of glowing golden light and under that was a oak staff in a red aura. There was a talisman on each side of him, one purple and the other yellow with inscriptions written in Japanese. The talismans as parked yellow, purple and red. Charons head was wrapped in red and blue ripped bandages that covered his eyes. A skull, emitting purple spectres, and several bones floated above him.

"Attack!" Victor commanded. Charon's skull rattled and bones twirled while the purple spectres danced around the bubbles. "That didn't do anything..." Victor sighed but then three screens surrounded him.

"Oh! You don't attack, you analise!" Victor exclaimed as Charon nodded. "Hey guys! Those thingadhere called shadows! Specificly Enigmatic Bubbles, they're weak to wind attacks!"

"How the hell am I suposed to know how to do that again!?" Kiarin said as an Enigmatic Bubble shot lightning at him.

"It's called Garu. You can also use Skewre and Sakukaja," Victor explained "Chris you use Bufu, Crash and Tarunda!"

"And what exactly do they do!" Chris asked dodging a bubble.

"I don't know," Victor said "keep trying till you get it right, but Bufu is Ice!"

"Garu!" Kiran commanded Fujin. The standing shadow got blasted by wind and hot knocked down.

"Something marked SP just went down!" Victor said "Try to conserve that. We could attack if only we had weapons."

Suddenly lights glowed around Chris, Kiran and Victor. A long sword materialised in Chris's hands, a handgun in Kiran's and a crystal floated around Victor's head.

"Why was that so convenient... It's suspicious..." Victor wondered.

"And why the hell did I have to get the most stereotypical thing ever!" Kiran said angrily.

"Did you guys know that apparently it's against the law to bring swords into a food court now who would have thought?" Chris joked.

An awkward silence filled the area.

* * *

**Somewhere Near by in the Sky**

"Convinient indeed." A mysterious dark figure said as it floated above them. "They'll gain an additional boon once they leave this world but for now they just get weapons."

* * *

"It's time for an All-Out-Attack!" Victor yelled as Chris and Kiran charged at the Shadows. A comical cloud of dust appeared as they attacked the shadows. One shadow remained.

"Francis use Crash!" Chris ordered and Francis threw his 'halos' at the shadow and a large 'crash' could be heard.

"Chris your energy or HP just dropped a little," Victor said "So don't just use your personas use them and your weapons at stage same time.

"Ok, now let's move on before we get attacked again." Kiran said and they walked into the cube world.

* * *

**Unknown/Cube World**

The Trio traveled into a deep crater in the ground that emitted an ominous aura. At the bottom of the crater was Louise and... Another Louise!?

"Ahh, the guests of honor have arrived!" the standing Louise.

"L-Leave them alone!" The Louise on all fours said.

"Which one's real?" Kiran asked with a confused expression.

Chris face palmed hard while Victor, with an irritated expressinons said "Which one do you think? The one with the dark aura and golden eyes.

"Well sorry! Those shadows kicked up so much dust back there that I can't see very well," Kiran said rubbing his eyes. Then he said "Oh, now I see, Who wouldn't have noticed that!"

"Now all that has created must be destroyed, so now let's destroy them." The Other Louise said "You know you want to and I know because you are me! 'We' secretly want to destroy everyone for making 'our' live miserable! We want the rules to be forgotten and condemned!"

"Stop... Stop it!" Louise screamed tears in her eyes.

"Where did you get this popcorn! Crunch Munch! It's delicious!" Chris asked as the asked ate popcorn ravenously.

"Found it." Kiran replied.

"Stop talking your ruining the show!" Victor said.

"We want to bring them all down! Especially that 'one' annoying boy," The other Louisas continued not taking any notice of the crying original "He keeps pulling me off to somewhere he wants to go and made people think of me as a stalker! But I'll soon get rid of him once I destroy everything, isn't that right? Me."

"Your NOT ME!" Louise shouted cans then completely collapsed.

The other Louise was surrounded in dark black mist and a blood red aura. **"I am a Shadow. The true inner self. Discard the rules and let the world fall into total anarchy!"**

-I'll Face Myself (Battle)-

The Shadow was made totally out of cubes as the world around her. She wore a princess like outfit but the dress was ripped. She had a burning pixelated anarchy sigh on her top and held a pair of burning chain maces with ominous crimson spikes. Her body total jet black and her dress was a toxic purple. She had wild red hair.

"What it was a shadow?" Victor said putting his sheilds up, using energy from the crystal, as they were surrounded by light. The crater turned into a full on battle ground, chunks of land were missing and pixelated lava flowed through the vacinity.

"God Dammit!" Chris said as he summoned his sword.

"Let's do this!" Kiran said twirling his hand gun.

**"Two on One is unfair so I'll just do this, Obsidian** **Container!" **Shadow Louise yelled and pixel lava surrounded Chris and solidifed into an obsidian box.

"Persona!" shouted and Charon appeared to scan the box "If you attack it enough it'll disappear."

"Fujin, Skewer!" Kiran said summoning Fujin who spiraled towards the box with his kunai while Kiran shots bullets at the box. The box started to crumble.

" _...others may find it strange or creepy, I needn't see another sunset with you..." _Chris sang and then he noticed and said "Oh... Well this is awkward..."

"What... Never mind just use those other moves!" Victor said.

"I think I get it, Sukukaja!" commanded Kiran, and then Fujin spun ferociously surrounding Kiran in spiraling green light.

"Aahhh, Tarunda!" Chris realised as he summoned Francis and he made a peace sign that caused yellow shockwaves to fly quickly at Shadow Louise.

Kiran became quite fast and appeared to be surrounded by swirling green lights and leafs. He darted across the battlefield and sent a barrage of bullets at Shadow Louise.

**"Uugh, I feel weak but you can take this, Maragi!"** yelled Shadow Louise and the anarchy symbol flurished sending out scarlet lights. Her maces slammed to the ground and flames surged hitting Kiran and Chris. Kiran feel down.

"Ouch, Why?" Kiran asked.

"You're weak to fire," Victor responded "You're Indian which would make you used to heat, but living on Emrol Island has made you used to the cold and rain instead."

"That is the most racist yet somwhat logical weakness ever!" Chris said "Francis! Bufu!" Francis's chains rattled and a blast of snow was shot at Shadow Louise.

Shadow Louise got knocked back but attacked with her maces and continued to do so until it looked like the feild was less of a crater and more of a deep hole.

Kiran got back up and then quickly said "Persona, Garu!" Fujin's winds wind stopped the spinning Shadow and stopped the flames.

"Attack together!" Victor ordered dodging remaining flames from Shadow Louise's attack.

"Fujin!" said Kiran.

"Francis!" said Chris.

"Contrast Crush!" They yelled in unision. Francis and Fujin spun around creating whirlwind of spiraling red lights and golden chains. Then an energy formed around Shadow Louise and exploded into an eruption of spirits.

Shadow Louise disipated into a dark cloud and when the smoke cleared she had returned to her human form. The real Louise stood up and walked over to her Shadow.

"I know that I feel that way sometimes and it seems to have accumulated," Louise said to her shadow "I'm full of stress and cry a lot and I tend to blame it on other people but, that doesn't mean I want to destroy the world. I do feel that it's all there fault sometimes and then I start to hate them, but now I realise that was illogical. I knew that deep inside I was bottling all the stress, but no more! I am you and you are me, so let's continue together."

"I am Thou, Thou art I. I am Iris, Queen of Colours. Paint the world with your emotions, to create is to destroy but the reverse is true, fill the world with your soul!"

Louise was enveloped is a blue light and Iris materialised above her.

Iris's head was white, she had red lips, a black beauty mark and her eyes were covered by three bamboo fans, two covering each eye seperatly pointed down to the side of the hand they were nearest to and one pointing down overlaping them both. One arm was black, one was black and she wore a grey poncho-like garment with golden edges. She had no hair.

Her body was composed of six seperate streams of paint. Her main body was composed of the primary colours the yellow stream being central and pooling at the bottom while blue and red twisted around it. The seconary colours were in constant motion around her and prisms floated in threes around her. The colours were ever shifting in brightness and intensity.

Lights appeared and swirled around one of Louise's arms. A leather whip materialised ready for use. Iris and the whip disappeared then Louise fell to her knees.


	3. Seriously a Dungeon

Unknown/Monument Courtyard

"Oh God, now it's glowing." Victor said.

The monument was now glowing a turquoise colour and upon it in bright golden letters stood the words: "The glass is half full, Fill it to the brim by selfless action."

"What does that mean?" Louise asked.

"Let me think..." Kiran said stroking an imaginary beard.

"F dis, let's go save Kate." said Victor ashamed that he forgot about his friend.

"Oh yeah!" Chris said and they ran down the gold engraved foot path.

* * *

Unknown/Strange Gate

"And then Chris presses the button..." Kiran chirped.

"...before I get to examine the gate." Victor said.

The gate was different from the last gate. Instead of being all digital and machine like it was like a school gate but nothing could be seen behind it and the lock had a button where the key hole should have been.

"You can press the button." Victor said after seeing Chris's obvious pain.

"What does the button do?" asked Louise.

"You'll see soon." Kiran told Louise.

Chris leaped at the button and pushed it in then bounced back at the party.

The result was totally different from the last gate. Cherry Blossom petals and Oak leafs swirled around like a vortex through the gate as soon as it opened blocking whatever was behind it from view.

After this cleared the petals and leafs rained from the sky continuously and faded into the earth as the touched it and they then reappeared in the sky to fall again. At the sides of the path some of them spread across the ground to form a large path.

Beyond the gate was a large school with a clock tower above the entrance. The roof was elaboratly decorated and made of wood. The path was neat and made of stones. The sky above it was a clear blue and clouds swam through the sky slowly.

Suddenly the clouds turned dark and a malestrom swirled around the school. The roof turned to stone and crumbled away while gargoyles emerged from the holes on stone pillars and a black sludge spewed from their mouths. The grass and trees died quickly and the path broke.

An awkward silence filled the area once more.

"That did not happen before..." Victor said dumb struck.

"Do we have to...?" Louise groaned.

"Yup." Kiran said. The group stared at Chris.

They proceeded to the school.

* * *

Kate's School/Unknown

"What kind Shadows will we find in here?" Victor wondered aloud.

The inside of the school was as dark as the outside. There were holes in the floor, the lights were dim and doors opened and closed rapidly with papers flying in and out. There was black liquid running down stone columns that stuck up from the holes.

A big black blob dropped down on the party and battle begun.

-(Person 3) Adventured Act (x2)-

A red light glowed and the papers surrounded the party. Four pillars stood within the battle space and black sludge rained down beyond the spining paper rings.

There were 4 different shadows in the vacinity. One was a snake with the signs for Mars and Venus around it's neck. A pair of humanoids held together with bars and a wig with a book floating above it's head. The last one was a tower made of heads each smaller than the one below it.

They were each wearing a different mask and out of nowhere a crystal penetrated each of the masks warped and twisted until they wer round at the top and curved into a chin like point at the bottom and a bright yellow in color.

"Huh!?" Victor said summoning Charon "Their Arcanas just changed to Chariot!"

"Arcanas? Chariot? What chu talk in' 'bout Victor!?" Chris asked.

"Each Shadow and Persona have a Tarot card that represents them. This determines some of their qualities such as their shape, abilities, battle style and reation to various skills."

The party summoned their weapons and got ready to fight.

Victor projected the names of the shadows into everyone's mind.

The Dynamic Book rose upwards and opened itself up. It cast a Zio spell which was directed Chris. The electricity crackled through the air and Chris fell down as it hit him.

"Chris is between insanity and genius both good conductors of electricity in this world." Victor explained... Sort of.

Louise twirled as she whipped the Locomotion Snake and summoned Iris. Iris used a spell called Quod which caused a small geyser to shoot up from under the Hyperactive Tower damaging it.

"Garu, Fujin!" Kiran called out. Fujin spun around and his scroll emitted a bright red and a green spiral twisted the Locomotive Snake until it fell down

"Got that. Locomotive Snakes are weak to Garu, my analysis shows that the Book is weak to Quod. The Tower and Twins are weak to Bufu and Physical." Victor informed.

"Got it, Francis!" Chris called out. Francis threw a snowball at the Hyperactive Tower and it gathered momentum and turned into a twirling snow blast. The Hyperactive Tower fell apart and stayed unmoving.

"Crash!" He said not wasting an opportunity. The ring buzzed through the air and crashed into the Sonic Twins' legs making them fall flat on their faces.

"Iris, Quod!" Louise said shattering the tarot card of the Empress as it floated down. The floating paints spun around Iris and she shot a blast of water at the Dynamic Book. It fell down, contents facing downwards.

"Together!" Chris shouted. The group charged in and the signature dust cloud appeared. Sometimes they were tossed out but they got right back up to charge at the Shadows.

A black mist signalled the end of the battle.

* * *

"So that's what battle's like." said Louise.

"Not to shabby." Chris said.

"Moving on." Victor said going on.

As the team moved through the dungeon the heard Kate's voice, the voice of here true self. At first she said things like "No problem, Ma'am I'll get onto that." or "Sure thing, I'll ask the council." But the higher up they got the worse it became she said thing such as "Now all you have to do is... Heh heh heh... GO KILL YOURSELF!... you're welcome."

As they reached the 7th floor Victor sensed something. "The next floor is sealed of and there's something strong on this floor."

"Hmm, that's weird." Kiran said rubbing an imaginary beard. The group proceeded towards a door to the left of the floor.

"Secretary's Office." Louise read aloud.

"The strong presence is behind there." Victor said.

"A Secretary of Death...?" Chris mused.

The party proceeded. The office had a bright green and dark green checkered pattern. The walls were metallic and tall. Lights shone bright from each tiled ceiling. Files, documents and papers lay scattered across the floor and so did various pieces of stationary equipment.

"Hehehehe, You've arrived!" Kate's shadow said. She was wearing a ruined suit and business skirt, also torn up. "I've been waiting to use this, and now it'll destroy you!" She said and threw a red upside down chariot card.

The card spun slowly and gradually gained speed. It soon became a tornado of crimson and shadows where quickly drawn in. A ebony typhoon of dark sludge engulfed the card and a bloody aura coated it.

As it burst open the card shattered and Shadow Kate disappeared. From it emerged a massive shadow.

-Heartful Cry-

The Shadow which emerged was clocked in a purple cloak with a green trim going around the neck and coming down the middle in two separated parts. It's hair was short and feminine made of cyan flames, the eyes were the same colour. It held a sceptre that had a thin body and widened at either side, each end had a green and purple set of blades. The Chariot mask sat at it's hip.

"This one's powerful. I can't pick up anything about it," Victor said "except that it's called Doom's Secretary

"Great." Chris said sarcastically. He resented his Secretary of Death comment from earlier.

The Shadow twirled her sceptre and threw it up high. The blades shot out and twirled like buzz saws down at the party. There was nowhere to run.

The documents, files and papers created a tight dome of ever shifting text. Stationary equipment flew around the room.

"It's a good thing that you've got some new tricks." Victor said.

"Hell yeah, Fujin!" Kiran called his persona to his side. The light of the scroll turned a dreary blue and shot at Doom's Secretary. She recoiled and a barrier around her became transparent.

The blades connected in a Rendering Dance. Louise got ready to act.

"Persona, Media!" Louise said and Iris arrived. Iris's colours glowed and a white light surrounded the party. They were almost fully healed. "Let's try Poisima." Iris's paints evaporated and swirled around the Shadow. It hit and the shadow was poisoned.

"Iris sure is good at poisoning the enemy." Victor said.

"Life Drain, Francis." Chris said and Francis entered a mediative stance. An orange spectre of Francis appeared and flew through the shadow. A white light then surrounded Chris.

"Refreshing." Chris said and ran at the Shadow.

After taking Chris's slash, Doom's Secretary swung her sceptre and stones shot up from under all of the party members. Louise fell down and blushed.

"Louise is weak to Tega, which is earth because she hates being embarrassed publicly and Tega's unstable elevation does just that." Victor explained.

Doom's Secretary decided that Rendering Dance was a good option after Matega and everyone got bladed again. Victor threw out medical powder at Louse to heal her.

"Media!" Louise commanded once more. The shadow was damaged heavily after this because of the poison and the party was still going strong.

"Fusion Spell!" Kiran and Chris called in unison "Frosty Whirlwind!" Bufu and Garu combined and a light blue spiral engulfed the Doom's Secratary. At this she fell down.

"All-Out-Attack!" Victor called.

"Huuaaay!" Kiran called and shot bullets rapidly.

Louise's whip cracked inside the cloud and Chris could be heard singing that weird box song again for no apparent reason. The cloud turned into a skull explosion and black mist spread around the area as the battle space collapsed.

* * *

Within the remains of the shadow were several things. Among which were keys marked 'Faculty Wing'.

Firstly a set of crystals were absorbed by the partys weapons and changed them to more powerful forms. Also the team gained armour. Louise was wearing black leggings, purple metal boots and a combat dress in purple, with a iron suit to cover her torso. She held a chain whip.

Chris wore a military like uniform but not in camouflage, lighter and with less pockets and with out backpack or helmet.. He held a saber and wore rubber combat boots.

Kiran wore sand less that made no sound. He was wearing a ninja like outfit in gray with the symbol for apprentice tagged on them in green. His gun was now longer and could contain more bullets. It was like a modifided revolver.

Victor wore a black hooded cloak over a white t-shirt and beige pants. His crystal that floated near him was now deep black and bright white on each side respectively. It was round and oval like.

Within Kiran and Chris's minds there were several cards. Victor could see into their minds with total clarity. The cards began to spin rapidly and then stoped suddenly. Chris and Kiran were keeping track of their respective cards.

"Hmm, this seems to be a shuffling game where you pick a card, choose one and see what happens." Victor said.

Chris and Kiran reached out to a card with their minds and heard a crash.

Chris then heard a soft and feminine.

_"I am Thou... Thou art I... I am Pixie, Innocent Spirit. I shall light the way to your destiny my young master."_

Kiran heard a playful giggle and then.

_"I am Thou... Thou art I... I am Imp, Illusionary Prankster. Let's have fun together and show everyone what's really going_ on."

"What was that?" Kiran asked.

"I think we just..." Chris said.

"Yup, you've got new personae. I think we'll start to see that more often." Victor said he seemed to know things quickly, it may have been his Persona's ability though.

* * *

After a few battles everyone got used to multiple Personae. Imp was a Magician who used Agi and Bewilder, Pixie used healing skills such as Dia or attacked with Zio, She was a High Priestess.

New Personae changed Chris and Kiran's personalities, but not too drastically. Pixie calmed Chris's 'crazy' impulses, and Imp lightened Kiran's mood.

Later on Harpus was picked up by Chris and Kiran picked up Siren. Chris became faster and more serious while Kiran gained a capricious quality making him less predictable and more free spirited.

The group battled on as they proceded through the Faculty Wing. It was very similar to the Secratary's Office except less cluttered and much larger.

Poltergeists which chased them through the halls attempting to bludgeon them to death with Tega and Pots filled with seamingly endless quantities of arrows appeared from no wear to shoot at them.

Finally making it to the top floor of Kate's School they were standing in front of a giant mahogany door with a gold plate stating, Principle's Office.

"There's an ominous presence beyond this door." Victor stated.

"She must be up here," Louise said "There isn't another floor or another door so that's where she is."

Everyone was terrified of going in because her last statment was "WHAT'S THE POINT OF SCHOOL! THEY SHOULD ALL JUST BE DESTROYED!" This unsettled everyone because Kate was kind, smart and a great student.

They proceeded through the door. The sight that they encountered was a disturbing one indeed.

-The Genesis-

"Gasp, Popcorn!" Louise exclaimed.

"I know." Kiran said.

"This stuff's all over the place, crunch, munch!" Victor said.

"Ohh Star-cat-fish... OM NOM NOM!" Chris yelled as he ravenously began feasting on the popcorn .

Meanwhile...

"So Kate," Kate's Shadow began " I've heard you've been a naughty girl, taking in class, being chesky and going through places you shouldn't to get to activities." She continued after she spun around in her chair, her eyes wide open and bloodshot.

She continued to adress Kate who was tied to her chair and gagged, "I've also heard that you have been saying things such as school is pointless and so are the subjects, is that right... me?"

This made Kate furious. The chair nearly fell over as she struggled.

"That's right we're one and the same. We both know that we joined the student council to have influence but all it brought was annoying questions," Kate's Shadow rambled on "As an added 'bonus' we have to attend those boring meetings and sit at the front of the assembly."

Kate began crying as the chair shook violently. It managed not to fall.

"Is there anything you want to say for yourself... me?" The Shadow said as she pulled of the gag with a mocking expression on her face.

Kate, in a highly stressed and emotional state, screamed "YOU'RE NOT MEEEEE!" The chair fell down and the ropes came loose as her Shadow was surrounded by a jet black mist and blood red aura.

"You're right I'm not you! I'm myself from now on!" Kate's Shadow bellowed as the mist and aura turned into a massive vertical explosion.

-I'll Face Myself-

Shadow Kate loomed over the battlefield. She wore a skirt made from leather book bindings, a page sticking out here and there. Here legs were more like a black tornado with many pages trapped within.

The top half of here body was wearing a waist coat-like top in burgundy with a crimson trim. Her arms were that of a black marionette. Here Haida was similarly doll like with black sludge as hair. In her right arm she held a sharp scythe and in the left she held an ominous tome that emitted a dark presence.

The battlespace was a mahogoney cage with a tight paper-based rope wraped around it. Boiling Ink and large spikes that surrounded the carpet island prevented the party from going to the edge of the cage.

**"I am a Shadow. The true inner self... I shall destroy all that stands in my way!"** Shadow Kate announced swinging her scythe wildly. She performed Render Dance and slashed at the party quickly.

Kiran dodged the assault with a ninja like speed and said "Imp, Agi!". Imp was a small coal coloured creature with three horns, sharp teeth and bat-like wings. He threw a ball of fire at Shadow Kate.

The rest of the party was slashed and Louise cast Media to heal them. Chris used Pixie, a small girl in blue with butterfly wings, much to Chris's dismay, to cast Zio with a flourish of her hand.

Victor performed a scan by sending a stream of souls to surround the large shadow.

"Iris, Aqua!" Louise said and sent a ball of water straight at Shadow Kate.

"I'm not getting a clear reading except that Hama and Mudo don't work." Victor said.

The attacks slammed into Shadow Kate. **"How annoying, I'll have to get rid of you all, Magaru!"** said Shadow Kate and her tome glowed. With a swing of her blade a gust of wind engulfed the field.

Kiran resisted this but the others took a considerable amount of damage. "Try weakening it!" Victor suggested.

"Siren, Marin Karin!" Kiran said. A woman in a ragged white dress, wearing a blue blindfold with messy short black hair blew a kiss at Shadow Kate and sang a bewiching tune.

"Harpus, Tarunda!" Kiran commanded. A man in a buisness suit with a birds head, feet and wings in green sent a gust of hot wind at Shadow Kate.

"Persona, Poisima." Louise said and Iris sent a whirlwind of paint fumes at Shadow Kate.

A large heart shaped cloud sped at Shadow Kate and she was surrounded in a tubulent whirlwind.** "Grah... Heheheheh, Wow how great are you guys! Take this, Teheheh!" **A purple light enveloped the party strengthening their defences.

"She seems to be charmed." Victor said. Shadows came out of the sludge. Victor's crystal glowed. Before they attacked him the crystal drew them closer into a sphere, a shining light eradicated the lesser shadows.

Shadow Kate started to shake her head violently.

"She'll recover after two attacks!" Victor said.

"Louise let's do this!" Kiran said.

"Right!" Louise agreed.

"Fusion Spell: Current Conductor!" They called in unison. Siren and Iris sent a ray of blue light at the ground. A body of water surged at Shadow Kate and made her quite wet and moisture filled the air above the battlespace.

"P-Pixie, Zio!" Chris called out, he shuddered at the thought of her wings. She appeared and pointed her index finger up. She brought it down to point in Shadow Kate's direction and lightning struck from the sky dealing a larger amount of damage than usual.

Shadow Kate broke free from the charmed status and was furious. **"YOU, MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT, THIS IS PAY BACK, TABLET OF TESTING!"** A massive tablet sprung from the ground and loomed over Kiran.

"Oh look, a test..." Chris observed.

The tablet glowed and a fog eminated from it... then it fell on Kiran and turned to dust...

"Graahh!" Kiran cried. He was visably in pain. A strange pink aura surrounded Victor for a second.

"Oh no! Kiran-sempai is hurt, Heal him quick guys!" He said in a girly voice "...um sorry guys something came over me suddenly, but seriously heal Kiran."

"Persona!" called Chris and Pixie threw a glowing dust over Kiran.

"Iris!" Louise commanded and a swirling circle of paint surrounded Kiran. A white light shone from under Kiran and healed him while a healing dust rained from the sky.

"Ahh, much better!" Kiran said jumping up "Sukukaja!" A green whirlwind once again surrounded Kiran making him fast as the wind.

**"You idiots... I'll take care of you MYSELF!"** Shadow Kate yelled and swung at Kiran and missed him by a centimetre. She fell down.**  
**

"Go on, Attack!" Victor said. The party charged in. Shadow Kate was still alive but barely. "Three way spell fusion online!"

"Iris!"

"Francis!"

"Fujin!"

"Fusion Spell: Infinity's Purging!" Kiran, Chris and Louise called out. Iris summoned a pillar of light for each colour of the rainbow in a circle around Shadow Kate. Fujin warped strings adorned with talismans around these pillars. The ground shone as Francis meditated and mumbled incantations.

The pillars shone a beam of their respective colours into each other so a sphere of white light formed above Shadow Kate. The talismans projected wind in a contained area within the pillars. The ground beneath Shadow Kate opened up and the white light shone down directly onto Shadow Kate in a piercing beam.

The zone collapsed in on itself in a way that suggested an old fashioned TV being turned off. Black mist erupted from the vanishing point and Kate's Shadow fell from it in human form.

* * *

-Persona 4 SMILE-

Kate awakened and got to her feet. She looked over at her Shadow reluctantly for a while then walked over. "You may be right about how I feel but... I don't feel about it that intensely. All that you said is right... but I never wished to harm anyone, or have it get out of hand. You've been with me through all of this because you are me and... I am you."

Kate's Shadow smile pleased with this answer. She burst with a blue light and a Persona materialised above Kate.

"I am thou... Thou art I. I am Bridget, Humble Inforcer. Let us bring a gental light to the halls of our school and a smile to everyones faces."

Bridget was a priestess in maily white but with red and light purple here and ther in big hill like areas or cresents. She wore a hat with two ribbon pieces fluttering in a mystic wind. Her sleves at the ends had heavy gold and black gauntlet like attachments up to her elbows but she had no trouble keeping them up and had her hands in both her sleves.

"So your my Persona, Let our time together be wonderful." Kate said smileing. Bridget nodded and vanished.

The party were enveloped in a blue light.

* * *

**Author's Note: This Chapter was hell to write and nearly killed this story but it's still here ;). I'll try update regularly but I can't help it if my schoolwork or writers block gets in the way. I hope you enjoy my story and my characters, I hope I'm not being overly descriptive and if you have a critisism reveiw and I will take your opinion into account but I have a story plan and I will not change it for anyone. SOme of the 'Factors' talked about in the description will be revealed in the next chapter for the first set of 'Factors'. Enjoy :).**


End file.
